The West Side of Gundam Wing
by Shinigami Liss
Summary: Crossover, PG for language, Every pairing posible hinted - When Duo has the pilots watch a movie, things start to look like they're actors in a play.....
1. Prologue

The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Prologue  
  
Warnings: GW sillyness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net  
Reveiws/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No. N. O. Period. ^_^ No, really, if you don't like it and you have a *VALID* reason why that can be easily fixed, tell me. It has to make sense though.  
  
  
"Oh man!" Duo Maxwell moaned. "There's nothing on! And the good channels are all blocked by the sand… Damn…"   
  
Heero looked at the other four pilots and knew that their impromptu gathering was not going to be pleasant. They were in the same safe house- one of Quatre's mansions somewhere in a desert- and then would be caught there for a while because of the sandstorm that hissed and cackled at them from outside. It had been the second time they were all in the same safe house, and it was just their luck that they'd be stuck there for a few more days than their wits could take. Particularly with the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe as bored and buoyant as he was.  
  
"Maxwell, why can't you read a book or do something quiet?" Asked Wufei in between a bite of meat. The pilots were having dinner, but Duo was all ready done, having wolfed it down.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Duo asked innocently. This was going to be a long wait for the next mission and the storm to die down. "Besides, I want to watch something."  
  
  
"Why don't you watch a movie? I have plenty of vid disks here." Quatre voiced, hoping that the boy would take up his offer and leave the others alone.  
  
"Hey! That's a good idea! You'd think I'd've thought of that!" Duo said as he bounced over to the vid disk shelf. The four other pilots sighed in relief and continued with their dinner.  
  
"Nah… never heard of it… horrible… too full of OZ propaganda… Ah! Here's a good one!" Duo exclaimed, bringing the diskette container from the shelf after looking for a movie to watch.  
  
"What's that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A redo of an old movie from before the colonies." Duo told them. "It's called West Side Story." A look of a sudden light bulb turning on flared in the his eyes. "Hey, you guys could watch it with me. Yeah! It's not like you've got anything better to do, with this storm and the Gundams repaired and ready to go."  
  
"Maxwell, what makes you think we would want to do anything with you?" Wufei asked, hoping to get out of the room and away from the cheerful Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Because I'll wine and moan and groan at you guys till you do." Duo said, mischief showing plainly on his face as he smiled at them.  
  
/NO! NOT that whining! I'd rather fight with Milliardo with only a dull spoon than hear Duo's whining!/ Heero thought.   
  
Heero finished off his meal and pushed it to the side. He then nodded his head as though to say that he'd watch it. The others gaped at him for his agreeing to do something with Duo.  
  
"Well if Heero's going to watch it with you Duo, I will too. What about you Trowa?" Quatre asked the unibanged boy seated next to him. Trowa nodded slightly, and silently as ever, and then Duo looked over at Wufei.  
  
"What about you Wu-man? You up to it, or is enjoying yourself to weak for ya'?" Duo added, teasing Wufei.  
  
"Grrr…. I'll watch it. But you better watch yourself till this storm is over…" Wufei threatened, even though they all knew that he'd never make good on the threat.  
  
"Great! I'll get the popcorn!" Duo yelled from the kitchen that he had just run into.  
  
The five of them watched the movie with little incident. That is if you didn't count Wufei vomiting during the fire escape scene, Trowa falling asleep, Quatre crying at the end, Heero crushing two popcorn bowls in anger at having to watch the movie, and Duo making a complete mess with the popcorn kernels.   
  
"That was a total waste of my time." Wufei commented at the end of the movie.  
  
"Yes, but you can't say you didn't like the fight scene…" Trowa said, referring to the only scene that showed while he was awake.  
  
Wufei grunted and Quatre went to find a box of tissues. Duo was asleep on the couch, blessedly quiet.  
  
"I think Duo's got the right idea for once. I'm going to bed." Wufei said, walking out of the room. Heero thought sleep was a good idea too, so he skulked to his room to sleep away some of the time that they were trapped in the safe house.  



	2. Chapter One: Act I Scene I

The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Part One (Act I Scene I)  
  
Warnings: GW sillyness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net  
Reveiws/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No. N. O. Period. ^_^ No, really, if you don't like it and you have a *VALID* reason why that can be easily fixed, tell me. It has to make sense though.  
  
  
  
When Heero woke up, he could see the sand blowing by his window. Heero got out of his bed and silently walked out of the room. He was the first one up and the hallway was soundless other than the padding of his feet on the linoleum floor.   
  
As he checked in on the other pilots' rooms, he found that Duo had woken up sometime during the night and slipped into his chamber. The boy was curled up in a fetal ball under the sheets, except his arm was out, as though he was reaching out for something. Duo had been doing that a lot in his sleep, and had Heero been anyone else, he would've started to worry. Heero then went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
After having a good Japanese meal, Heero looked at the clock. It was six o'clock, meaning he had woken up at five thirty like always. The Japanese boy went back up to his room and turned on his laptop. He checked to see if there were any missions for him or the others to do, there wasn't. Heero looked out his window, the sand still blowing by. The sand storm was predicted to end in a few days, he just hoped they wouldn't get any new missions till they were free from the storm.  
  
The next two days went by with only a few difficulties from Wufei arguing with Duo and Quatre having to break them up, but otherwise were fine. It was on the last day of the storm that one of them got a mission.  
  
The mission was for Duo, and even though he said he didn't need to complete the missions the doctors gave him because he 'stole' Deathscythe, he decided to perform the missions he was given most of the time anyway. This time was the same.   
  
It was an espionage mission, a skill that Duo was the best of the five at because of his street-rat upbringing. He had to get some information at an OZ base in Australia, and it would take him a while to do.  
  
The other pilots didn't say more than a simple 'good-bye' and the only sign of the American boy's leaving was the echoing quiet after Gundam Deathscythe left. Soon after Duo received his mission, the rest of the pilots did as well and they all left this safe house till they needed it later.   
  
  
!  
  
  
It had been about a month since the five pilots left the safe house in the desert, but Heero had kept in contact with three of the four other pilots. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Duo, which said a lot because of Heero's hacking skills. He figured that Duo just didn't want to be located because of his mission.  
  
It was on exactly the thirty-first day since they left that Heero received his next mission. He was to meet Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei at a safe house on the northern edge of the Cinq kingdom early next morning. Again, no word on the pilot of Deathscythe. This was starting to bother Heero. He didn't usually work with the other Gundam pilots, but he always could keep tabs on them by tracking them with his laptop. This was the first time he couldn't find one of them.   
  
/Oh well. He just wants to stay hidden, and I know that he hasn't been captured because OZ would've announced it otherwise. He'll let me find him when he wants to be found./ Heero thought as he packed his small amount of belongings into a suitcase.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft was supervising the transportation of a large shipment of Mobile Dolls along with Aires, and Leo Mobile SUITs. The four Gundam Pilots' mission was to destroy the Mobile Dolls and other SUITs as well as try to take out the base that the SUITs were being transported to.  
  
The trip to the safe house outside of the Cinq kingdom went without any incidents. Heero's forged ID card was almost flawless, and the one flaw in it didn't make any difference. He greeted the other three pilots in his usual manner, he merle acknowledged their presence.   
  
The four pilots prepared their Gundams and decided on the best form of attack for each of them. Heero and Trowa would destroy the Mobile Dolls, while Wufei and Quatre would fight the Leo and Aires Mobile SUITs. It was most likely that the pilots of the Leos and Aires SUITs would be traveling with their mechas, and the Mobile Dolls could just be told their target and then they would attack. If Milliardo decided to attack them, then Heero would spar with him till the others could finish the mission.  
  
When the time came to leave for the appointed spot where they would attack the transporting SUITs, the Gundam pilots entered their Gundams and took off. The mission started off well. Their calculations about the pilots of the Mobile SUIT pilots was correct, and so was the prediction that Milliardo would want to fight Heero.   
  
While Heero fought with Milliardo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei held up well to their opponents. That was till the Mobile Dolls closed in on Trowa's Gundam, and Wufei was having a little difficulty with the many SUITs he was battling.  
  
Suddenly, all of the forces under Milliardo's command stopped, leaving the Gundam pilots to wonder what had stopped their opponent's battling. Their wondering was soon answered.  
  
Coming over the horizon was a Leo and an Aires Mobile SUIT.  
  
"This is General Treize Khushrenada. All pilots are to surrender immediately." The speaker from the Leo commanded.  
  
"Khushrenada." Wufei muttered under his breath with disgust.   
  
"You heard the General, Gundam pilots. Surrender at once." The voice from the Aires declared. It was Commander Une, but she was called Lady Une most of the time, who was Treize's right-hand-woman.   
  
"Let's go, the General probably has a back up force right behind him." Quatre suggested. Heero reluctantly agreed with the Sandrock pilot, and the four Gundams took off.  
  
"General," Milliardo began, "why did you just let them go like that?"  
  
"What am I going to do? Stop them using force? Those SUITs are made out of Gundanium alloy. The four of them have been holding up against a hundred Mobile Dolls, you, and a hundred Leos and Aires SUITs for half an hour and were winning."  
  
Milliardo grunted in response as he watched OZ's back up forces come into view.  
  
  
!  
  
  
'Mission failure.' Heero typed into his mission report. After a run down of what happened, he sent it to his mission director, Dr. J. This was the first time that he had failed in a mission, and he wasn't very happy about it. The only consolation for him was that he knew that he was going to receive a new mission soon.  
  
He was back at the safe house along the border of the Cinq kingdom, the other three were with him. His laptop was set up in the living room area, where he was working on updating the mission reports. Quatre and Trowa were in the kitchen preparing lunch, and Wufei was practicing with his broadsword to the right of where Heero sat.   
  
Heero didn't know what went wrong with the mission, they had been doing well against Milliardo's forces. The only reason that they retreated like they did was that General Khushrenada brought support forces with him.   
  
When they returned to the base, they found Hilde Schpiker there and they had to pressure her into leaving the safe house -she was always trying to hang around them, particularly Duo. After that, the pilots repaired their SUITs and Quatre bandaged Trowa's scorched left arm from where one of the laser blasts from a Mobile Doll hit him.   
  
Then, a beeping sound woke Heero from his thinking. It was a new mission.  
  
There was a political banquet in the Cinq palace later that day, which included a debriefing on OZ's latest objectives to its officials. The five pilots were to infiltrate the security and Duo was to find out OZ's goals. The problem was that Heero didn't know were Duo was, and neither did the doctors. They said that his last known location was London, England and the boarding school he attended there was St. Joseph's Academy for young men.   
  
"What's that?" Trowa asked, referring to the beeping noise, as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"New mission. There's an OZ banquet at ten tonight and Duo needs to find out their intentions."  
  
"But we don't know where Duo's at." Quatre said as he too came into the living area.  
  
"I know his last whereabouts and I can track where he's at now." Heero told him.  
  
"Why Duo? We haven't heard from him in a month." Wufei said, slightly out of breath, his displeasure at having to work with the boisterous American boy again showing plainly in his voice.  
  
"We need Duo because he's the best of us at espionage. I'll find him in time, so just get yourselves ready." Heero said to the others as he turned back to his computer.  
  
Heero hacked into St. Joseph's main frame and looked up information on a Duo Maxwell. There was no information, which startled him. Duo always said 'I run, I hide, but I never lie.' Therefore what Heero saw in front of him didn't make any sense. Then again… from what Heero had checked up on his comrade's past, Duo didn't know his real name, he just came up with the name 'Duo Maxwell'. That meant saying that his name was something else other than 'Duo Maxwell' wasn't exactly lying.  
  
Heero did a description search for a student that matched Duo's likeness and came up with a Matthew Enom. The picture that accompanied the student profile was one of Duo, so Heero looked for any clues that would tell him where the American was now.   
  
Again, Heero found nothing. There was nothing to tell him where the boy went. All of the tuition payments were made in London, his parents' address was said to be in Sydney, Australia- where his last mission was, and the transfer file didn't say where he was transferring to, only that he left England.   
  
The one thing that didn't make sense was that the record said that he transferred from a school in Berlin, Germany, which was an hour drive away from their current location. The doctors didn't know that Duo was in Germany, they only said that he was in Australia and then went to England.  
  
Heero checked on the school in Berlin and did a search on first a Duo Maxwell, and then a Matthew Enom. He found nothing on Duo, but the record that he found on Matthew Enom said that he was still there. Heero had found him.  
  
After finding out Duo's home address in Berlin and printing it out, Heero headed towards the garage and started one of the cars for its hour drive.  
  
  
To let you know, this is the character listing as of now...  
  
  
GWWSS  
  
The Gundam PilotsThe Jets  
  
Heero YuyRiff  
Duo MaxwellTony  
Trowa BartonIce(Diesel)/A-rab  
Quatre WinnerBaby John  
Wufei ChangAction  
  
Hildie SchpikerAnybodies  
  
  
The PeacecraftsThe Sharks  
  
  
MillardoBernardo  
  
The Adults  
  
General Treize Lieutenant Shrank/Glad Hand  
Lady Une Officer Krupke  
  
  
  
Favorite quote from this scene:   
  
"Here come the Jets   
Like a bat out of Hell-  
Someone gets in our way  
Someone don't feel so well!"  
  
From "Jet Song" Act I Scene I - West Side Story  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two: Act I Scene II

The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Part Two (Act I Scene II)  
  
Warnings: GW sillyness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net  
Reveiws/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No. N. O. Period. ^_^ No, really, if you don't like it and you have a *VALID* reason why that can be easily fixed, tell me. It has to make sense though.  
  
  
Heero was normally fine with ignoring other people, but the stares that he was getting from the Germans he was walking past was slightly unnerving. Most of them had never seen a Japanese person before, and now they gaped at the sight of one.  
  
Silently, Heero walked the rest of the way into Duo's apartment building. When Heero found the correct apartment number, he knocked on the door. After knocking, he saw a sticky note on the door.  
  
'Fritz, Ich Fahre nach die restaurant. Tschüss! -Matt'[1] the note said. Heero didn't understand it, it was in German and he didn't speak German. The handwriting was Duo's, but the very thought of Duo being bilingual almost sent the stoical pilot in to laughter. Since the note signified that no one was home, Heero picked the lock and went inside the apartment.  
  
Heero wasn't sure what he would have expected Duo's living space to look like, but this definitely wasn't it. Certainly not that it would be clean and orderly. The walls and ceiling were painted black, and the furniture was a contrasting bright red crimson-blood color.   
  
Heero walked through the living area to what appeared to be the bedroom. The bed was made and there was a laptop sitting on the adjacent desk. It was the clerical-like clothing in the closet that told Heero that this was indeed his friend's room.  
  
Heero walked back out, and then into the kitchen, looking for a sign that would say where the Gundam pilot was at the moment. He found it on the refrigerator, an address to a restaurant and bar, probably the restaurant referred to in the note. Heero took the note off the refrigerator and left the flat.   
  
  
!  
  
  
The restaurant was only a few blocks away, so Heero walked. It took him only five minutes to get there, and when he went inside, it didn't take long to find the braided teenager. Duo was seated at the bar, talking to the bartender. As he walked towards Duo, making sure that the other boy wasn't aware of him, Heero heard the last bit of a conversation.   
  
"Ja, Ich bin aus Amerika. Ich heißs Matt." [2] Heero didn't believe it. The boy actually spoke German.   
  
"Ah. Ihr Deutsh ist sehr gut." [3]The bartender responded.  
  
"Danke." [4] Then Heero saw Duo smile mischievously. "Hey, buddy, you going to stay back there thinkin' that I can't see you?" Heero sighed and sat on the stool next to Duo. "Ich brauche einen schnaps."[5] Duo said to the Bartender. "Heero buddy, want a drink?"  
  
"No." Heero wouldn't admit it out loud, but not knowing what Duo was saying was getting on his nerves. This was definitely some thing that he didn't like, not one bit. However, he had to respect Duo at least a little for that. The other pilots all knew that he spoke Japanese, but he had just found out now that Duo spoke German, and it was normally hard for Duo to keep a secret like that from his friends.  
  
"O.K. Wer ist das?"[6]  
  
"Das ist ein freund von mir."[7] The bartender nodded in response and left. "That's one thing I like about the bars in Europe," Duo said, turning back to Heero. "they don't ask how old you are if you want a drink.  
  
"Sooo…. What caused you to look me up? I suppose that even I can't stay hidden for long from Heero Yuy if he really wants to find me." Duo joked.  
  
"We were given a new mission, and you, Matt, are needed for it." Heero told him, emphasis on Duo's alias.  
  
"I see," Duo uttered, receiving the alcoholic drink he ordered. "it's just a mission. And here I thought you were checking on me 'cause we're friends. Well I'm disappointed." Heero frowned slightly at Duo's remark, but went on regardless.  
  
"It's a banquet at the Cinq palace, and we need you to find out OZ's goals at the meeting that's taking place at the same time."  
  
"Heero, I've had it. I can't go on fighting and killing innocents when I took Deathscythe to make sure that they weren't hurt in the first place." Duo said seriously.  
  
"Duo, don't be foolish." Heero began. "More innocents would die if we weren't fighting OZ and Milliardo for them. You're the best at espionage, and while the rest of us can get into the party, we couldn't get into the meeting. The others are already expecting you to come."  
  
"Wow!" Duo exclaimed sarcastically, "The perfect soldier sayin' that there's somethin' that he can't do, and a compliment from him too! I should be honored."  
  
"Hn." No, Heero didn't like this one bit.  
  
"What time is it?" Duo asked, smirking at Heero's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"I'll go, but I've got the feelin' I'm gonna regret this…" Duo said as he paid for the drink and started to head out the door with Heero.  
  
[1] Fritz, I'm going to the restaurant. See ya'! -Matt  
[2] Yeah, I'm from America. My name's Matt.  
[3] Ah. Your German in very good.  
[4] Thanks.  
[5] I need a stiff drink.  
[6] O.K. Who is that?  
[7] This is a friend of mine.  
  
Okay, as a note, I don't speak German, I just got these from a phrase book. If anything is wrong with the German,*PLEASE* tell me!!  
  
  
To let you know, this is the character listing as of now...  
  
  
GWWSS  
  
The Gundam PilotsThe Jets  
  
Heero YuyRiff  
Duo MaxwellTony  
Trowa BartonIce(Diesel)/A-rab  
Quatre WinnerBaby John  
Wufei ChangAction  
  
Hildie SchpikerAnybodies  
  
The PeacecraftsThe Sharks  
  
MillardoBernardo  
  
The Adults  
  
General Treize Lieutenant Shrank/Glad Hand  
Lady Une Officer Krupke  
  
Favorite quote from this scene:   
  
"It's only just out of reach  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree!"  
  
From "Something's Coming" Act I Scene II - West Side Story  
  
LOL there's a hint for later on in the story! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: Act I Scene III

The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Part Three (Act I Scene III)  
  
Warnings: GW sillyness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net  
Reveiws/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No. N. O. Period. ^_^ No, really, if you don't like it and you have a *VALID* reason why that can be easily fixed, tell me. It has to make sense though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own WSS or GW. Happy?  
  
  
  
"Noin, what about this one?" Relena asked he brother's girlfriend. Relena was going through her large closet, trying to come up with something to wear to the banquet that night. So far, Relena had come up with five choices, and Noin had given valid reasons for her not to wear all of them.  
  
"No, it's too tight and constricting, you wouldn't be able to move at all."  
  
"Hmph." Relena looked in the closet again, coming up with nothing.   
  
"What about this white dress?" Noin asked from the other side of the room, where her other closet was.   
  
"White is for babies," Relena began, not looking at the dress, "how am I supposed to look like a mature woman ready for politics if-" When Relena turned around, she saw the dress that Noin was holding.  
  
It was a sleeveless white dress similar in design to the one she wore when she first fired a gun on Lady Une and then was helped by Noin. The main difference between the two dresses was the color of the bow in the back. On the old dress, the bow was attached in the back and was a light sky blue, while on this dress the bow was midnight blue that was attached to the front waist almost like a sash.  
  
"Oh! Yes! This is the one I'll wear. Oh, Noin, this is perfect! Where did you find this?"  
  
"In this box." Noin said, pointing to a box on the bed. "It was actually a gift."  
  
"A gift? Who from?" Relena said as she looked in the box. Inside it she found a pair of white gloves and a midnight blue ribbon-choker necklace with a white pearl pendant hanging on it with silver loops surrounding the little pearl.  
  
"From Alex Velthueit, the Prime Minister of a neighboring kingdom." Relena turned around to look at her friend, still holding the dress, choker chain, and gloves.  
  
"I've never heard of him." Relena said, putting the white dress on over her slip.  
  
"Well he's heard of you. He's taken a liking to you and your brother is good friends with him. I wouldn't be surprised if Milliardo marries you off to him soon."   
  
Relena stared at Noin incredulously. She was the heiress to the Cinq kingdom's throne, and her brother was about to marry her off as though she couldn't decide anything for herself. "If I want to marry someone, then I'll be the one to say so. I'm not going to let my brother chose my husband for life for me." Relena said with steel determination. Noin looked at the fifteen-year-old girl with a slight smile.  
  
"You can see Alex at the banquet tonight and decide how much you will agree or disagree with your brother's plan." Noin told the girl just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Milliardo said as he entered the room.  
  
"Almost…" Relena replied, tying the choker around her neck.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine…" Milliardo said, making a sweeping gesture with his hand towards a man at the door. "This is Alex Velthueit."  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Relena said as she politely curtsied.   
  
"The pleasure is mine, young Princess." Alex then took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss in the gentleman's gesture.   
  
"Shall we be going then?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Yes." Noin said, slipping her arm through his offered one.  
  
  
  
To let you know, this is the character listing as of now...  
  
  
GWWSS  
  
The Gundam PilotsThe Jets  
  
Heero YuyRiff  
Duo MaxwellTony  
Trowa BartonIce(Diesel)/A-rab  
Quatre WinnerBaby John  
Wufei ChangAction  
  
Hildie SchpikerAnybodies  
  
  
The PeacecraftsThe Sharks  
  
MillardoBernardo  
RelinaMaria  
NoinAnita  
Alex VelthueitChino  
  
  
The Adults  
  
General Treize Lieutenant Shrank/Glad Hand  
Lady Une Officer Krupke  
  
Favorite quote from this scene:   
  
"Maria:   
Anita, it is now to be a dress for dancing, no longer for kneeling in front of an altar.  
Anita:  
With those boys you can start in dancing and end up kneeling."  
  
From the dialogue of Act I Scene III - West Side Story  
  
LOL there's another hint for later on in the story! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four: Act I Scene IV

  
  
The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Part Four (Act I Scene IV)  
  
Warnings: GW silliness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net, but if you want it, just ask! ^_^  
Reviews/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No. N. O. Period. ^_^ No, really, if you don't like it and you have a *VALID* reason why that can be easily fixed, tell me. It has to make sense though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own WSS or GW. Happy?  
  
  
  
"You haven't seen Duo around here yet, have you?" Quatre asked Heero as they stood in the corner of the ball room.  
  
"No. The meeting began two hours ago, he should be coming out soon." Heero scanned the crowd for the braided pilot and found the other boy walking towards him.   
  
"Here's your info." Duo said to Heero, tossing him a data diskette. "Now when can we get out of here?"  
  
"We don't."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"OZ has secured all the exits of every sort and isn't letting the guests out for another hour. We have to stay here till they open the doors."  
  
"Great," Duo voiced, "just peachy keen. This is just fuckin' peachy keen. And I guess you're just going to tell us to wait patiently for them to open the damn doors?!?" Heero nodded his head and watched Duo fume and curse under his breath for a minute.  
  
Heero put the data diskette in a hidden pouch and then left the other two to keep suspicion to a minimum. The Gundam pilots scattered, although keeping an eye on each other in case something went wrong.   
  
Quatre joined the diplomats from the Arabic states and started a conversation with them. Trowa, who had donned the waiters' uniform, was serving drinks around the room, and Wufei decided to follow some of the cooks into the kitchen as his white Chinese outfit looked disturbingly similar to the chiefs'.   
  
While the others were milling about, Duo had returned to the buffet table and was talking jovially to some of the German delegates. It was at one point in his rambling, that Duo saw Milliardo Peacecraft from the corner of his eye -coming towards him. He turned, saw Milliardo pass him by, and smiled inwardly.  
  
That's when he saw her.   
  
That's when she saw him.  
  
Something clicked between the two of them, and everyone else in the room seemed to disappear. There was only her and only him, and they were drawn to each other's side.  
  
The girl was wearing a white dress with gloves and a pearl choker necklace. An innocent in a sea of sinners, and to Duo, she stood out as such.  
  
"You're not thinking that I'm someone else?" Duo asked, still in his dream-like state.  
  
"No," the blond girl responded, "you are who you are."  
  
"It's funny, I don't remember meeting you before."  
  
"We may have, we may have not. Many people here know me, and I don't know them." She said with a hint of humor, showing him a smile.  
  
"You know that I normally.. - I mean, I never thought-" Duo stammered.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" She asked him unexpectedly. Duo was too stunned to do anything but nod his head in an affirmative.  
  
They moved to the dance floor, no one noticing them, and if they did, the two paid no attention to them anyhow. They danced in each other's arms, aware of everything about the other. They fitted together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces finally put in place.   
  
  
The music was slow, almost nonexistent to their ears as they studied the others' hands with their own, and their eyes looked into the blue windows that were the others' eyes. Finally, they let their lips study each others in a kiss that showed how they felt.  
  
Suddenly, they were torn apart by some other force.  
  
"Excuse me," said Milliardo in an icy tone that still conveyed his rage, "but I believe there are other places for you to be, Gundam pilot!" Those near the three were stunned and the rest of the party was spared the knowledge of the extra pilot.   
  
"Look, Milliardo-" Duo said, unsure about the turn of events.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" Milliardo growled at the boy.  
  
"Sister?...." Duo repeated, his eyes widening at the implications. He saw the other Gundam pilots come slowly towards him, as they knew they might need to get away soon.  
  
"What were you thinking? Can't you tell he's one of them? What would it do to your image if you were seen cohorting with one of them?" Milliard scolded his younger sister.  
  
"I saw only him-" Relena started.  
  
"I've told you before not to hang around these terrorists!"   
  
"Look, Milliardo, It's not her fault-" Duo said, trying to keep her from too much of a scolding.  
  
"Duo..." Heero started, trying to get the other boy to back off, even though he knew the other boy had never backed off from anything in his life.  
  
"Boy, you have no business here." A man dressed as royalty from a nearby kingdom said to Duo, taking a possessive hold of Relena's hand.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'll decide what's my business and what's not." Duo told the man. Heero started to get in the way to take Duo outside, since the hour was up and they were free to go.  
  
"I have no business with you!" Milliardo said to Heero as he guided a stunned Duo towards the others so they could take him outside.   
  
"But I have business with you." Heero said, turning around to face Milliardo.  
  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
  
"That battle from this morning, it's unfinished. I'd like to finish it." Heero told him.  
  
"Hmmm, I see. So now you want to arrange the time and place." Heero nodded his head. "All right, why don't we meet at the Sweeper's ship, the one Howard runs?" Milliardo suggested. When Heero showed some surprise, Milliardo responded with, "What? Surprised that I'd know of him? I know more than you think."  
  
"Hn." Heero retorted, turning to exit with the other pilots.  
  
"I can't believe it. She's... She's Relena Peacecraft..." Duo uttered as he was dragged out of the ball room. The pilots having no problems leaving as Milliardo let them pass.  
  
!  
  
  
To let you know, this is the character listing:  
  
Heero Yuy = Riff  
Duo Maxwell = Tony  
Trowa Barton = Ice(Diesel)/A-rab  
Quatre Winner = Baby John  
Wufei Chang = Action  
  
Hildie Schpiker = Anybodies  
  
Millardo = Bernardo  
Relina = Maria  
Noin = Anita  
Alex Velthueit = Chino  
  
Howard/Professor G. = Doc  
General Treize = Lieutenant Shrank  
Lady Une = Officer Krupke  
  
!  
  
Favorite quote from this scene:   
  
"Riff: [indicating Tony to Ice] I guess the kid's with us for sure now..."  
  
Dialogue from Act I Scene IV - West Side Story  
  
!  
  
Author's notes: Okay, Here's the next part! I can't believe that only one person reviewed this fic! I thought it was better than that! Thank you so much Mental_Fritz! You have the special place of being the only one to review up to part 3!! Also, this is another birthday present to my friend Herald Linn, as she requested that I work on this fic. Happy Birthday Linn!! ^___^  
  



	6. Chapter Five: Act I Scene V

The West Side of Gundam Wing  
By Shinigami Liss   
  
Part Five (Act I Scene V)  
  
Warnings: GW silliness, Crossover of GW and West Side Story, and every single pairing hinted- if you're looking for it, you'll find it.  
Archive: Fan Fiction.net, but if you want it, just ask! ^_^  
Reviews/Responses: YES!!!! YES PLEASE!!!  
Flames: No thanks ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own WSS or GW. Happy?  
  
  
  
After the other four pilots guided Duo out of the OZ complex, the braided boy managed to escape from their grasp to return to the forbidden place. He scaled the walls and hid in the shadows, searching for the girl with blond hair and blue eyes. He found her in the Palace's garden.  
  
Nestled underneath the swaying branches of a weeping willow tree and leaning against its trunk was Relena Peacecraft, the 'daughter' of the Mansion. The Gundam pilot neared her, calling out, "Relena.." softly as he rounded the tree trunk.  
  
"Duo!" she responded in a joyful, yet harsh whisper as she turned towards the sound of her name. "I remembered when I met you before." she explained, the confusion on his face as to how she knew his name evident.  
  
"Me too." he stated, cupping her face with his hands as he raised her complying lips to meet his in a chaste yet sense-searing kiss. Their lips parted, a question already forming from his tongue. "But I thought that you liked Heero..."  
  
The girl shook her head in a negative. "No, Heero was a mystery to me, never telling me what he was doing or why. But you..." she explained, moving towards him again for another kiss, letting the actions of her lips rather than words formed by them elaborate her feelings.  
  
"Relena!" Dorothy's voice was heard from the girl's room on the second floor, "Where are you? Alex wants to speak with you!"  
  
The two kissing groaned, and parted, "I'm already coming!" Relena responded out of habit.  
  
"Aha! That's where you are," the blond said, moving the curtains of the girl's room to easier see the Peacecraft girl. Dorothy didn't see the boy sitting beside her because of the darkness of the night as well as the tree trunk behind the girl hid him nicely. "Alex Velthueit is waiting for you in the sitting room, and if you're not there soon, your brother will most-likely go out on some killing spree..." and then the blond girl muttered to herself as she turned away from the window, "not that that would be a bad thing..."  
  
The Peacecraft sighed, turning back to the Gundam pilot, "I have to go." she told him, her hand touching his soft cheek.  
  
"Stay, just for a minute."  
  
"But a minute is not long enough." She responded with a slight smile.  
  
"An hour then."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Forever!"  
  
"Shh! I must go. Can you meet me at my office tomorrow?" the boy nodded silently. "Good, I'll see you there at five."  
  
"Right, seventeen hundred," Duo confirmed, translating it to military time. "I'll see you then."  
  
  
  
  
No favourite quote this time... too much icky romance...  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ahhhh!! too much romance! ::starts gagging and then goes into a sezure. then stops as she decides to begin the 6th chapter in her happily depressing 1x2 fic "On the Wings of Love":: for those of you who don't like the "main pairing", don't go away yet, for things aren't always what they seem... ~.^ 


End file.
